The Twilight Saga: Bella's New Story
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: It's kind of like Twilight, yet there is something different. Like Bella having siblings including her triplet siblings Bella is pat of a quadruplet and a younger sister. One problem Michelle summoned the Akatsuki to their world. Pairings in second chap
1. Beginnings

I do not own any of the anime, book, tv show, or game characters in this fanfic

Chapter 1

Arizona a hot, dry, sunny place, and it was quiet, for a moment.

"HURRY UP EMO CHICK!" shouted a girl with short red hair, there was silence before another girl responded shouting as well. "STOP CALLING ME EMO CHICK!"

"Bella, Michelle will you two stop it," said a woman, a girl with long brown hair grinned as she said. "But mom we like making fun of Bella."

"Trysten we are going to be late if they don't stop," said their mother (the woman). A pale girl with long brown hair walked out of the house, this girl was Isabella Swan the other teens in the area is her siblings: Trysten Swan (twin sister), Michelle Swan (twin sister), Karl Swan (twin brother), and Aria. Trysten was usually a sarcastic girl, until someone pissed her off, then she used her power over shadows to nearly kill them. Michelle was the practical prankster, she always pulled pranks on Bella in the name of "giving the emo chick personality." Her powers are the ability to pull people from fiction into the realm she resided in and to transport herself and others to another world. Karl was the sarcastic jokester, he used his power to create explosions to wake up the siblings. Aria was the sarcastic one, she tends to piss people off just by saying a few words, her powers were to control any sound.

The Swan siblings were going to Forks, WA to live with their father, Michelle didn't want her sister to be the only new teen at the school. Bella climbed into the car with her siblings and stared out the window as the car was driven to the airport by her mother's fiancé. Aria had fallen asleep on Michelle's shoulder, having stayed up the night before watching I Survived a Japanese Game. Michelle was laying her head on Aria's heading and claimed she was "resting her eyes". Trysten was sitting there gazing off into space and Karl was snoring slightly as he rested his head against the window. Renee Dwyer glanced back at her children and laughed softly, she would never see this sight again.

Once the family got to the airport it was Phil's (Renee's husband) to wake up the sleeping children. A few minutes and bites later the children were on the plane flying to the wettest place in the western part of the United States, Washington. Once the Swan siblings got off the plane their new task was to find their father, Charlie Swan.

"Found him," said Trysten, Aria rolled her eyes as she followed her sister towards a man waiting off to the side near a wall. Aria ran up and glomped her father sending them both to the ground.

"Okay that hurt," said Charlie, Aria got off of her father and moved next to Michelle who was now had white hair. "Michelle why do you have white hair?"

"It's called a wig dad," said Michelle, she grabbed the hair from the back of her head and pulled the white hair off revealing a hair net. "See the hair net?"

"I'm still trying to figure out how you keep the wig on," said Karl, Michelle just grinned, she snuck behind Karl and placed a long haired red wig on his head. She waved her hand before walking away grinning. Karl spun around and the tip of the wig brushed passed his face. Karl reached back and tried to take off the wig only to find it stuck on his head.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" asked Karl, Michelle looked at him saying. "What ever do you mean my dear brother?"

"I can't get the wig off," said Karl pulling at his now red how, Michelle rubbed her chin before taking Karl's face and quickly put in gold contacts. She waved her hand again before placing red framed glasses with a glasses chain decorated with small skulls on his face. Michelle placed sharp pointy teeth into Karl's mouth before once again waving her hand and stepping away, Karl shrunk a bit and his form becoming a bit more feminine.

"What did you do to me!" shouted Karl his voice had also changed, Bella spun around and stared at her brother with surprise on how different he looked. Michelle grinned before she hopped behind Aria who was yawning again, Aria moved out of the way. Michelle grinned before she ran off with Karl chasing after her trying to kill her, Charlie laughed before he called after them. "We have to get to the car!"

"Okay!" called Michelle as she dodge Karl's grab, she spun around before vanishing. Karl looked around before heading out to the car with his family only to find Michelle leaning against the side of the car grinning dressed up as an anime character called Minase Hijiri.

"You're still mad at me aren't you?" asked Michelle, Karl nodded before he charged towards her. Michelle dodge the attack before hopping onto the roof of the car, this made Bella wonder how Michelle learned how to fight. Michelle glanced over at her and grinned.

"Stop fighting you two," said Charlie, Karl groaned as he stopped trying to get to Michelle. "Michelle off the car please."

"Okay," said Michelle hopping off the top of the car before she got in it, Aria climbed in after her, then Trysten, last Karl climbed in the back. Bella climbed in the passenger seat beside her father pulling out an apple. Michelle grinned as she began to think of what prank she was going to pull on Bella.

-Michelle's POV-

Apple apple what can I do with an apple. Well let me think which anime character likes apples. Heh heh heh, Ryuuk there is no question about that. Now I have to wait until Bella is going to eat that apple. First things first summoning Ryuuk.

-Normal POV-

Michelle closed her eyes and began to concentrate on Ryuuk, Bella was just about to take a bite out of the apple when the apple vanished from her grasp. Bella looked around only to see her siblings sitting back in their seats. Bella looked back to the front still trying to figure out where her apple went. She decided to eat another apple, the moment she took the apple out of her coat pocket it vanished.

-Bella's POV-

I didn't see a hand or anything so what is taking my snack? Wait Michelle is grinning like mad, did she do something? But she couldn't grab the apple I would have felt her hand grabbing from my hand.

-Normal POV-

Michelle looked absolutely happy, she saw Bella trying to figure out where her apples went.

"Hey girl," said a voice from above, Michelle looked up to the character she summoned, a shinigami called Ryuuk. "Thanks for the apples."

"You are very welcome," said Michelle as she waved her hand sending the shinigami back were he came from. Michelle took off her wig, then she took out her contacts only to replace them with gold contacts. She placed a long black wig on, taking out a small make up kit she looked over at Aria who sighed.

"Fine but you should learn how to do this yourself," said Aira as she chose out the purple eye shadow, she placed it on her eye close to Michelle tear ducts and proceeded down until she hit the middle of her nose.

"It's harder doing it to yourself in a moving car," said Michelle as she waved a hand over her face. She shifted slightly, her skin grew paler, she grew taller, and her chest went flat.

"Orochimaru?" asked Aria, Michelle nodded rapidly not wanting to speak. She was so going to scare Bella later by dressing in full ninja gear and standing over her bed grinning like a maniac. Soon the family arrived at the house, Bella got out of the car first then the rest followed. Michelle was the first one to get to the house she stared at it before saying. "Hey dad did you choose our rooms for us?"

"Yes I did," said Charlie Michelle pouted. "I put up name plates."

"Thanks dad," said Bella, Michelle glared at her as Bella walked into the house, the rest followed after her except for Michelle who noticed her that Charlie was heading back to the car.

"Dad?" asked Michelle, Charlie looked at her saying. "I have to get to work."

"Okay," said Michelle, Charlie gave her a worried look. "Don't worry I won't destroy the house and I won't let anyone else destroy the house either."

"Thank you," said Charie before getting into the car and driving away. Michelle sighed before walking into the house, she looked over at the couch before heading into the kitchen. She opened up the fridge and took out a bottle of water that was in there, suddenly she heard a man shout. "Where the hell am I?"

Michelle spun around only to see an anime character from the show Naruto, this was a S-ranked ninja part of the organization Akatsuki, this man's name was Hidan. Michelle dropped the water bottle and ran up stairs, Hidan noticed this, he looked around for Michelle only to see no one there. Hidan grinned as he took out a triple bladed scythe saying. "It's time for a sacrifice."

Michelle looked around for a place to hide, she removed her wig and glanced around for the closest room. The first room she saw had the name tag Bella on it, Michelle ran over to the door and pounded on it.

Bella heard the pounding on her door, she opened it to see Michelle standing there looking extremely worried.

"What do you want?" asked Bella, Michelle panted as she tried to speak, Bella got the message when she saw a strange man right behind Michelle. "LOOK OUT!"

Michelle turned to see the scythe heading towards her.

It's a cliff hanger, please review and give me helpful advice.


	2. Akatsuki's arrival

I do not own any of the anime, book, tv show, or game characters in this fanfic

Chapter 2

Michelle dove into the room, pushing Bella to the floor and closed the door with her foot. There was a splitting sound as the scythe lodge itself in the door, Michelle looked down at Bella.

"What did you do Michelle?" asked Bella, Michelle looked down at her sister and grinned. "Who was that?"

"That emo chick was a S-rank ninja from the anime Naruto," said Michelle, Bella glared at her. "What? It's the truth."

"Then why don't I believe you?" asked Bella, Michelle shrugged her shoulders, she stood up. She bent down and offered a hand to Bella who grabbed it and lifted herself off the floor.

"Thanks," said Bella, she turned around to face her window only to gasp. "Michelle."

Michelle turned and faced the window, she froze when she saw seven men six with orange hair one with red hair. All the men however had red eyes, Michelle winced.

"Oh crap," said Michelle, Bella looked at her. "We have to get out of here right now."

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Bella looking around for another way out of her room. The men just watched them before vanishing, Bella looked around until she felt a hand close around her neck.

"BELLA!" shouted Michelle charging towards her sister, she watched as one of the orange haired men lifted her sister up by her neck. Michelle felt an arm around wrap around her waist, Michelle tried to kick the man behind her with no luck.

"You will tell me where we are," said the red haired man, Michelle growled before blinking. "Tell me now."

"Fine," said Michelle crossing her arms across her chest. "You are not in the world that you know. You are in a place called Forks, Washington. Washington is on of the states of the United States, the United States is located in North America. North America is in the Western Hemisphere of our world. You belong in a manga or an anime called Naruto, you are called Nagato but you call yourself Pein. You are in charge of a ninja organization called Akatsuki the main members are all S-ranked ninjas. The main members of the akatsuki are; Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Tobi also known as Uchiha Madara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori, and Konan. Orochimaru was once a member before he was thrown out because he tried to take over Itachi's body. If you want anymore information please go to your nearest bookstore and look up the title Naruto. Thank you have a nice day."

"Do you think this is funny?" asked a Pein with long orange hair, Michelle looked at him saying with a very straight face. "No I was actually being serious for once."

Bella looked at her sister with a surprised look on her face, Michelle was never serious. Why was she being serious now.

"If you want proof then find my room and my bag," said Michelle her eyes narrowing. "In my bag is my entire manga collection and my laptop."

"How do I know if you are telling the truth?" asked Pein, Michelle brought on a thoughtful face before saying. "Why is the sky blue?"

Bella was going to rebuke her sister for saying such a silly thing, but then she remembered something. When Michelle was being truthful for the first time she had asked the same question. The answer was, it is blue because God created it, when God creates things it is the truth.

"Hey Bella," said Michelle, Bella looked at her sister who grinned. "If we get out of this alive I am so going to show you Kingdom Hearts."

"You can talk big for someone who is lying to us," said Pein, Michelle froze before saying really fast. "You were dead the last time I checked, you and most of the members of the Akatsuki."

"But why are they all here if we died?" asked Pein, Michelle thought for a moment before saying. "That is probably my fault, in this world I have the ability to summon others from other dimension or universes, I also have the ability to transport myself in and out of the dimensions. I have one more ability but that is only used for cosplay only. Anything else you would like to know?"

"You summoned us?" asked Hidan just as he knocked down the door, this caused Michelle to glare at him and shout. "YOU PUT THAT DOOR BACK WERE IT BELONGS!"

"You can't order me around," said Hidan smirking, Michelle grinned before vanishing. "Hey where the hell did she go?"

"I wonder," said a voice in the entrance of the room, everyone turned and faced the door only to see Itachi holding a struggling Michelle. "She was in her room under her bed looking for something."

"I am going to kill Karl for taking my bag," said Michelle, Itachi raised his eyebrow. "he did it so he could get back at me."

Karl looked out his door with a confused look the red hair in his face, he looked around then froze when he saw who was in the hallway. He tried to get back into his room but black strings wrapped around his arms and waist dragging him into the hallway.

"Pein-sama I found another one," said a man with a mask over his face, a long haired Pein looked into the hallway and motioned the man into Bella's room. Karl felt himself get pulled into Bella's room. Karl tried to use his powers but for some he couldn't. Suddenly Karl was flung into Bella's room and sped towards the wall, but what he hit was quite different.

"Michelle!" shouted Bella still trying to get away from the Pein's grasp to no avail. Michelle tried sitting up but had to lay her head against the wall since she had to recover from the pain. Karl groaned from the bump he received when his head hit the floor, he got off of Michelle quickly and helped her sit up. Suddenly the room went dark and a chilling laughter rang throughout the space.

Please Review.


	3. Author's Note: Sorry

I am sorry for the lack of updates recently, my computer was going all weird like and I wasn't able to type. This happened after I graduated so it wasn't my fault. Anyways once I get my computer back I will be able to type some more since the files are on my computer and not the one I am typing on. I would like to know which story you would like for me to update on first.

Hikarikurai24587


	4. Threats

I do not own any of the anime, book, TV show, or game characters in this fanfic

Chapter 3

"What is going on here?" asked Pein glaring at the occupants from Washington, Michelle groaned as she said. "The one thing that I didn't want to happen. We woke up Trysten."

"Who?" asked Pein, Michelle sighed before saying. "Our sister Trysten is in a bad mood when she is woken up by anything loud or annoying."

"Very good Michelle now can we just get out of here so we don't die?" asked Karl, Michelle grinned saying. "You started it."

"How did I start it?" asked Karl, Michelle grinned before shrugging. "You just wanted to say that didn't you?"

"Yes I did," said Michelle suddenly the shadows shook causing the occupants inside the shadows to fall to the ground. Michelle groaned as she bumped her head on the shadows causing her to groan as Karl fell on her again. Bella yelped as she fell to the ground with the spiky haired Pein on top of her. The chilling laughter rang out once again before it quieted soon the shadows began to close all around them.

"Michelle get us out of here now!" shouted Karl, Michelle waved her hand causing all occupants in the shadows to vanish. The occupants from the room saw just forest, they looked around and Michelle sighed before saying. "Prepare for landing."

Everyone looked down to see that they were still on the second floor that didn't exist anymore. Soon some people landed on their feet while others landed on their back.

"Karl once again get off of me," said Michelle pushing Karl off and getting up from the ground. "Okay we are now in the room directly below Bella's room."

"That would be the living room," said Bella, Michelle nodded before saying. "Let's move about a foot in the direction where the wall was."

That would be were your back is facing Michelle," said Karl, Michelle smiled before walking backwards with the others following her. Once they were a good distance away Michelle brought them back to their reality, unfortunately the Akatsuki went with them.

"Why are the creeps still here?" asked Bella as they watched the shadows retract from the window. Michelle shrugged before saying. "Well school is tomorrow I think they can do just fine trying to find jobs."

"Are you sure about that Michelle?" asked Karl, Michelle looked at him. "A group of S-rank ninjas trying to find a job that they wouldn't try killing everyone."

"I want to try something artistic," said both another red head and a blonde girly man, Michelle smiled as she said. "I think there are some positions open at our school."

"Don't they need degrees for that?" asked Bella, Michelle motioned her to follow before getting onto her computer in her room. Suddenly they were in the Federal Data Base, Bella raised an eyebrow saying. "You are so going to get in trouble for this."

"Not if the computer is slightly out of phase that the government can't trace it back to our house, hold on I am finishing adding they birth data to the Japanese Data Base all I need to do in place you into a university nearby so that you are teachers in training I have also rearranged people's memories so that they can remember you there," said Michelle, Bella raised her eyebrow. "What rearranging memories require a telepathic field and knowledge on how the mind works. Plus I gave them parents who died when they were just born so they were raised orphans, they are in their final years of college, things all those who are going to be teachers should know. One you are not allowed to kill anyone in the school. Two no yelling at the students you can give them detention if they are caught on any equipment I will show you all what to look for. Three no matter how mean the teachers or staff are to you ignore them. Last is there could be people like us with abilities if you feeling a prodding at your mind think of the most disgusting thing you can think of."

"What do you think of?" asked a black haired person with a mask, Karl groaned as Michelle said. "Two men having sex, you can tell the gender of the person poking at your mind by the wave length."

"You must enjoy thinking of those things," said Bella, Michelle looked at her with a smile and said. "Once you start reading yaoi there is no going back."

"Okay I think we have to hide these people from dad," said Karl, Michelle nodded before turning to them and asked. "Okay do you guys mind sleeping outside?"

"No," said the orange spikey haired male Michelle nodded before saying. "Okay shower then bed."

"Shower?" asked Pein, Michelle bit her lip as she said. "This is going to be a problem."

After they got sorted Michelle took a shower and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Karl and Bella looked worried, Trysten walked out of her room causing anyone still awake to freeze as she said. "There is worse than me when I wake up, things that are just plain scary. Sparkly vampires, who have no fangs."

"Dude it can't be worse than this guy," said Bella holding up a picture (See Charolette Coolhourne to understand) Karl retched and Trysten shouted. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?"

"Michelle gave it to me to show people when I wanted to be alone," said Bella, she held up another picture making the guys shiver. "She told me to use this for boys and other things for girls."

"I just hope Michelle won't summon anything else while she is sleeping or we might all be doomed," said Karl before heading into his room with Bella staring at her fixed door. Trysten smiled as she patted her twin on the head saying. "Thank Michelle tomorrow, she was the one who fixed it."

"Okay," said Bella opening her door, going into her room and shutting her door before heading to bed. Trysten laughed before heading back to her room and going to bed again.

The next morning when Bella woke up she heard talking down in the kitchen, momentarily forgetting who was down there she got changed and grabbed her bag. When she got down there she had to hold back a scream of joy when she saw there no more people down there than just her general family.

"Hey sleepy head," said Karl patting her on the head while going to get more food on his plate. Bella stared at him sleepily before noticing Charlie was back and that whoever was there those ninja people where gone.

"If you're thinking about Pein and the rest they left after they ate. Charlie came in shortly after they left," said Trysten, Charlie finished eating before kissing each of his children before leading them outside saying. "Tada!"

"Is that?" asked Bella as Michelle finished for her. "A beat up old truck for emo chick over here? Sweet, hey Bella I promise I won't call you emo chick at school if you give me a ride. Plus I will introduce you to a new video game that I know you will get obsessed with when you play it. Please Bella-himesama. PLEASE!"

"As if I have a choice," said Bella, Charlie smiled before saying. "Well I have to get going, be good."

"Aren't I always good?" asked Michelle getting a sly grin on her face, Charlie gave her a worried look before getting into his car and driving away. Bella grinned before hopping into the back of the truck with her siblings. Trysten sat up front being the one least likely to drive Bella insane. Michelle looked up at the sky before looking around obviously bored out of her mind, she wanted to summon something but she didn't want to cause trouble again. Especially after what happened yesterday, she started to play Christmas songs on her Ipod. The reason, she was bored, Karl looked at her and rolled his eyes. Michelle looked at him and made contact with her mind.

_**"What you know for a fact that I am bored,"**_ said Michelle, Karl looked at her before also speaking in his mind. **_"It is at times like these I would use my powers, but we are out in public and can't use them."_**

**_"I can use mine,"_** said Aria, they all looked at her.**_ "What I can just blow up dust using very fast vibrations, right now I'm just blowing up dirt since there is no dust in the air."_**

Michelle stopped when she saw a shiny volvo park in the spot that Bella had her eye on, she looked pleadingly at Trysten as she said. _**"Can I destroy that car that should not call itself shiny? Please Trysten."**_

_**"No Michelle,"**_ spoke Trysten, Michelle sighed as she saw, what everyone else would call 'beautiful people'.

"Oh my kami-sama I think I am going to throw up," mumbled Michelle, Bella got out of her truck looking angry and not noticing these people. "Hey Bella do you have a bag?"

"Why?" asked Bella, Michelle looked at her. "What do you see? Supermodels?"

"I think I am seeing what others would call beautiful," said Michelle, she thought for a moment. "Wow now I am thinking that Charlotte Coolhourne is prettier than them."

"Michelle what are you talking about?" asked Trysten, Michelle pointed towards the people, Trysten looked over and gagged. "Oh ew gross."

"I know right?" giggled Michelle, suddenly she felt like she need to go smash the car again. "Must smash that which defiles the name shiny."

"No Michelle," said Trysten, Michelle sighed before the siblings went to get their schedules. They had all the same classes together, except for Aria, she was a freshman, they said their good lucks to Aria before heading to class. Michelle started to space out once the teaching started, well until lunch. Then she saw those 'beautiful' people again, she gagged before sitting down while waiting for Bella to get out of the lunch line. Some of the people talked with her but she wasn't really interested, she sighed before seeing Deidara looking around amongst the kids.

"Yo Deidara!" shouted Michelle startling the kids in their class, one kid, Eric, he was the only one she could stand. She could tell that his nasally voice was fake, she smiled at him but his eyes were trained on Bella. Deidara walked over and sat with Michelle while Bella was surrounded by a group of people fawning over her. Michelle rolled her eyes before looking back at Deidara who was poking at his food before asking. "What is this supposed to be?"

"Pizza I think," said Michelle taking out a large bento box. "Want some I made plenty."

"Yes please and thank you," said Deidara taking the chopsticks that Michelle handed him.

"You made this for all of us didn't you?" asked Sasori walking up, Michelle smiled before pulling out a smaller box. "Even though I don't get the fact that I can eat again."

"That will wear off when hunger pains begin," said Michelle, she felt a tingling feeling at her mind. Just being random she thought of Charlotte Coolhourne, she saw one of the 'pretty' boys stiffen.

"Is there a reason why you are you grinning like an idiot?" asked Itachi, Michelle looked at him and said. "There is a mindreader here and I just blew his mind."

Trysten raised her eyebrow before peering into Michelle's mind before shivering and glared at her sister.

"What that was your own fault," said Michelle looking over at the groupi sitting across the lunchroom. "I'm keeping that image in my mind so I can disturb the person trying to read my mind."

"Wow," said Karl sitting down as Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Pein, and Konan sat down with them. "Eating with teachers and looking at Charlotte Coolhourne in Michelle's mind sure does creep me out. Where's Kisame?"

"Swimming," said Tobi. "He left early so he could cool down since some of the kids pissed him off."

"Wow," said Aria sitting down finally noticing the family. "oi Eric who are they?"

"The Cullens," said Eric not really interested in the family, his voice laced in disgust, Aria looked at her siblings before saying in a hushed voice. "Eric has powers as well, I don't know what they are but I know their cool."

"Don't worry we are all freaks," said Michelle seeing the worry on Eric's face. "Like me, I can do things like this..."

Suddenly a man dressed all in red, with long black hair, red eyes, sharp teeth, and red or orange tinted shades. Suddenly some girls off in the corner squealed. "ALUCARRDDD!"

A dark chuckle rang throughout the lunchroom and the sky grew darker than it already was, thunder roared and lightning flashed. He leapt off the table with unnatural grace and looked around as if he sensed something. His red eyes looked at the Cullen's table and grinned as he eyes locked with the copper haired ones.

"Who is he?" asked Eric looking at Alucard, Michelle winced not wanting to tell him what she knew trying to keep the image of Charlotte Coolhourne in her mind knowing what Alucard's power is.

"I know what you know," said Alucard, Michelle looked up from her lunch and grinned. "I find you siblings very interesting."

Michelle looked back at her lunch confused if that was a good thing or a bad thing as Alucard stalked over to the Cullen's table. Michelle stifled a giggle as he asked. "What the hell are you supposed to be you freak?"

The girls who squealed his name laughed and shouted. "EDWARD YOU GOT OWNED BY ALUCARD!"

"Unfortunately," said Michelle de-summoning Alucard before he could pull out his gun and shoot Edward. "If no one else heard but the bell rang for lunch to be over."

What Michelle knew to be anime fans groaned and glared at the Cullen's table before picking up their bags and headed to class, Michelle followed her siblings to their next class. It was science, Michelle groaned when she saw the copper haired boy in the class as well.

"Great," said Michelle sitting down on the other side of Bella wishing that she was in the same lab as her sister but she wasn't. She glared over at her sister's lab partner before trying to look through her microscope. Her lab partner wouldn't let her saying. "I don't want to fail because of a new kid."

"Hey you don't know that," hissed Michelle reaching for the microscope but had her hand slapped away. "Don't slap me or I will punch you."

"Yeah and I don't want you touching the microscope," said the lab partner, Michelle groaned before tapping her fingers looking around seeing her siblings having the same problem. She sighed before deciding to tell the teacher that her lab partner wasn't letting her look at what they were studying only to have her hand slapped again. She faced her partner and punch him in the nose causing him to fly back, the entire class looked at her as she said. "I told you to not slap my hand or I will punch you."

"Edward can you confirm what happened?" asked the teacher, Michelle glanced at the copper haired boy as he said. "She did say that she would punch her lab partner if he slapped her hand again. When she was trying to get your attention her lab partner slapped her on the head again only get punched in the nose. She punched him in self defense."

"Alright you get off this time, but Johnson," said the teacher glaring at Michelle's lab partner. "I will be seeing you in detention."

Once the bell rang Edward Cullen was out of the class room before Michelle could say 'floccinaucinihilipilification' and she could say it pretty fast. They went to gym, as they walked there Trysten noticed a man with red eyes wearing a blood stained shirt. She glanced at Michelle saying. "Put the mass murdering psychopath back."

"Awwwww," said Michelle looking at her sister. "I was just trying to get Edward to die."

"He wouldn't stop at Edward," said Trysten as Beyond Birtday vanished. "Find someone else to kill Edward."

"I did but he had to go when the lunch bell rang," said Michelle, Trysten sighed as the passed Edward surrounded by a bunch of girls who shouted. "GIVE US BACK ALUCARD-SAMA!"

"I told you I don't know where he is," said Edward obviously confused about what the girls where talking about.

"LIAR!" shouted the girls glaring at Edward, Michelle looked at Trysten saying. "Or we can have the anime fangirls rip him apart."

Gym was fun, Michelle kept proving that she was better at sports than Bella, she stopped when she saw a ball heading towards all wall. She ran over before running up the wall and hit the volley ball with her hand as she did a backflip off the wall. She landed on the ground as Trysten whispered. "Show off."

"And proud of it," said Michelle as the class ended, most of the girls glared at Michelle obviously angry that they lost. "Poorsports!"

They went to the office to turn in their slips, they found Edward in there trying to switch his classes. Bella looked hurt as she heard what Edward was saying, Michelle pushed passed Edward and turned in her slip hissing. "If you hurt Bella like this again I will destroy you."

She went outside knowing that Edward was following her, she went behind the building and turned around with her siblings right behind her. Edward rounded the corner only to find the siblings standing there with their arms crossed.

"What did you mean by that?" asked Edward, Michelle smirked as the ground began to shook as she said. "I will summon all the evil across the dimension to destroy your body if you ever hurt Bella like that again."

The sky grew dark as shadows covered them while Trysten spoke. "If you are still alive when Michelle is done with you I will trap you in a dark place where you will be all alone."

"Where there is only music to keep you comfort," said Aria a music rang out, explosions rang through the air as Karl said. "And if you are still sane I will torture you by creating explosions all around you."

"And you will never find peace," said all the siblings together, Edward shrank back as the cloudy sky came back into view. "Do you have that burned into your brain Cullen?"

"Yes," said Edward standing up and ran away, Michelle giggled insanely before yawning.

"Let's go home people," said Michelle as the walked over the Bella's truck to see her sitting there in it waiting for them.

"What was that all about?" asked Bella, Michelle looked at her sister saying. "Preventing future problems."

"Alright," said Bella before pulling out glaring at the shiny volvo pulling out in front of them.

That is the end for now. Like it? Please review.


	5. We are in Trouble

I do not own any of the anime, book, TV show, or game characters in this fanfic

Chapter 4

Michelle stared up at the sky watching the clouds pass by, she sighed before looking at the passing trees as they zoomed by. She couldn't believe that she didn't get in trouble for punching a kid on her first day of school, well she did warn him first. Aria was sitting up with Bella this time, it was quiet for the rest of the ride. They were tired out from the first day of school, Michelle pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hey there my buddy ol' pal," said Michelle happily, Karl looked at her. "Yes I am doing fine at the new school, creepy super model looks dude there. Yes I punched someone today but he kept slapping my hand so I didn't get in trouble for it because the creepy super model dude stood up for me. I know I hate that, I think he is just trying to get on semi-good terms with Bella, yeah he has powers too. Probably reading minds, hahahaha, yes I did think of him. Don't worry I will protect Bella, thanks. No I am not summoning you so you can just torture him. That would be funny to watch but there are anime fangirls there who would think of you as the next best thing that has happened all week and will try to kidnap you before you can be sent back into your world. Yeah I managed to blame the disappearance of another anime character on the super model type dude and he was nearly torn apart by the fan girls. Well got to go, Karl has that look that is asking me were I got a cellphone from. Bye Reno."

"Michelle how did you get on good terms with a Turk?" asked Trysten staring at her sister, Michelle glanced at her before shrugging saying. "It was when I was fourteen and just after I found out that I could summon things."

"Tell us the whole story or I will take back all the gifts that I gave you recently," threatened Trysten, Michelle sighed as she began. (The Flashback will be in a third person point of view)

-Flashback-

**14 year old Michelle practiced summoning different things from the different anime she knew about. These things included, Grell, Sebastian, Demyx, Demyx's sitar, Axel, Saiix, and for some reason Alucard who she sent quickly back. She closed her eyes thinking of Jenova but instead of feeling the familiar sensation of summoning, she felt like something was squeezing her into a tight box, then through a tube, then getting sucked through a vacuum, and then getting peeled out of a chair from a very fast roller coaster ride. Michelle opened her eyes to see a place that she had only seen on one of her favorite video games, Final Fantasy VII .**

**"You have got to be kidding me," said Michelle looking around, according to her surroundings she was right by what looked like a town. "Okay from where the mountains are at, and the dirt road that looks like it goes on for miles I would say I am right by Nibleheim. Now since it is raining and I see military trucks coming towards here I better find some cover and make sure no one sees me."**

**Michelle looked around before seeing some rocks nearby and ducked behind them and made sure that the trucks had passed before peering over the rocks watching as the trucks went through the gates of the town. But then she remembered that the trucks parked outside of the town while the Soldiers walked in.**

**"Oh crap now I am in trouble," mumbled Michelle as she looked in the opposite direction of the town. "The river is too far, there are monsters crawling around the area, no means of defending myself, I don't know if there is a time difference, and I would most likely get caught by the Soldiers before I even get out of sight."**

**Michelle sighed as she felt the rain fall on her, she heard a growl and the first thing she said was. "Oh crap. SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

**Michelle turned around to see some sort of demon dog standing there before she bolted not towards the village but towards the river as the monster chased after her. She managed to escape the monsters claws for a while before it leapt onto her back pinning her to the muddy ground. She felt the drool of the monster dripping onto her back. Suddenly a rock flew by and hit the monster on its causing it to howl in pain. Michelle looked up to see a young man with spiky copper hair.**

**"Okay why are you just laying there like an idiot?" asked the young man, Michelle got to her feet. "Judging by your attire you are not from this dimension."**

**"Wait I have the ability to travel through the dimensions?" asked Michelle and the man nodded. "Sweet. Now can we get out of here, I kind of screamed for help before running."**

**"Good idea," said the man before turning around, Michelle began to move forward but stopped when she saw something silver move past her.**

**"WATCH OUMPH!" Michelle began to scream before a hand was pressed over her mouth, the copper haired man turned before ducking as a blade swiped towards his neck. Michelle glared down at the hand before sinking her teeth into the offending appendage.**

**"OUCH! She bit me," said a voice that Michelle did not recognize since the game didn't have people talking. "She bit me Seph..."**

**"Don't call me that," snarled the silver haired man, Michelle raised her eyebrow in confusion before biting down even harder.**

**"Will you stop that?" asked the man, Michelle looked up at him and gave him the look that said. 'If you remove your hand from my mouth I will stop biting you'. Michelle then realized that this man had hair that defied gravity, the man removed his hand.**

**"Oh crap," said Michelle, the man looked at her before observing her outfit. "Not only am I here but I think Trysten was around when that happened."**

**"I don't think they are around here," said the man, the silver haired man looked at her then the man. "Well her clothes are much different from anything I've seen, no one here would wear that color..."**

**"Excuse me what is wrong with my shirt?" asked Michelle, her shirt was a long sleeved maroon shirt that she had gotten from her best friend.**

**"Well no one here would wear a shirt with that color," said the man, Michelle looked at her shirt. "Not that it is an awful color, it is just bright enough to attract monsters. The only people here who would wear bright colors would be..."**

**"Okay fine I get it but I don't have anything else to wear," said Michelle rubbing her head, she noticed that the copper haired male from earlier had vanished.**

**"I thought you were traveling from somewhere and just got lost," said spikey haired male, Michelle shook her head saying. "No I'm not from here."**

**"Then were are you from?" asked the silver haired male finally focusing on her instead of the copper haired male.**

**"Not here," said Michelle not wanting to say that she was from a different dimension with no clue how to get home. "I'm Michelle by the way."**

**"Zack Fair this is General Sephiroth," said Zack, Michelle smiled but made no move to run away, she felt comfortable and a little dizzy. 'Is that the ground rushing towards me?' thought Michelle before she blacked out as Zack caught her by her shoulders.**

**"Seph what should I do with her?" asked Zack not wanting to leave the girl in the rain with monsters everywhere.**

**"She still hasn't told us where she is from," said Sephiroth, Zack frowned at the fact that the girl could be injured and sick and all that Sephiroth cared about was where she was from. Well what could be expected from Sephiroth.**

**-End flashback for now-**

"Wait did you tell them?" asked Bella from the front seat. "Because I read something explaining to me that Sephiroth was the main bad guy from Final Fantasy VII."

"Well I will tell you all the rest later so Bella doesn't become distracted from driving," said Michelle, Trysten glared at her sister in the front seat. Bella glanced through the review mirror and said. "What I needed to know, we can all convene in my room because dad doesn't bother me in there."

"Fine," was the only thing Trysten said as she glanced over at Bella who was driving. "I didn't know that someone told you about Final Fantasy VII."

"Yeah it was some red headed guy," said Bella, both Trysten and Michelle choked on their spit.

"Did he have his hair pull back into a ponytail or was it spiked back and long?" asked Michelle, Bella thought for a moment before saying. "I think it was the first one, he had what looked like two triangles by his eyes. Wire a blue coat with a white button up shirt and blue pants as well. He was very..."

"Untidy?" finished Aria, Bella nodded before turning her attention back to the road saying. "Yeah that is the word for it."

**_"Michelle can you hear me?"_** asked a very familiar voice, Michelle looked around before responding in her head. **_"Yeah I can hear you... wait you're that guy who helped me then ran away."_**

_**"I couldn't maintain my image, I could touch objects but not for long that's why I vanished,"**_ said the voice, Michelle concentrated because the voice sounded familiar to her. **_"Don't try to figure who I am out right now, don't get your sister Bella involved with Edward Cullen."_**

**_"What do you think I'm trying to do?"_** asked Michelle watching as the truck slowed down and her family minus Bella walked into the house. _**"Summon Cesare Boriga?"**_

**_"I know that was a reference to history and a manga," _**said the voice, Michelle was about to respond but didn't as she looked up from picking up her bag and found herself staring into the eyes of said person from the manga Cantarella. **_"Michelle?"_**

"You have got to be kidding me," said Michelle as she looked into the golden eyes of the man. "It must be that time of the month already."

"Michelle what on earth are you talking abou..." Bella didn't even get to finish her sentence as Michelle leaped out the back of the truck, grabbed her arm, and bolted away from the house. "MICHELLE!"

"Can't talk Bella got to get away from here," said Michelle, Bella looked confused and her sister knew it. "Remember how I always vanished for a week under the pretense of camping."

"Yeah," said Bella still very confused, Michelle didn't look towards her as she said. "Well let me just say, when ever it is that T.O.M for me my powers to get unstable. Some moments I summon people when I just think about them, other times I can't summon anything at all. Here call dad tell him we are out camping."

"Wait the both of us?" asked Bella, Michelle turned at glared at her sister before giving her the phone, Bella quickly dialed home. "Hello? Hey Aria when dad gets back can you tell him that Michelle and I are going out camping. Hold on, Michelle are we still going to make it to school?"

"Crap I didn't think about that," said Michelle as she hid behind a tree. "Yeah sure as long as we make sure no one is following us."

"Why do you have to summon dangerous people?" asked Bella before turning back to her conversation with Aria. "Yeah we are going to school, I'm pretty sure Michelle can get us some food or you can pack lunches for us. Can you bring us some extra clothes as well, yeah to school I'm not sure where Michelle is taking me. Okay, be sure to tell dad, yeah thanks, bye."

"Okay now that we've got that out of the way, RUN!" shouted Michelle once again grabbing hold of Bella's arm dragged her through the woods as soon as she spotted the black haired male once again.

"What is with the running?" asked Bella, she spotted a rotted log up ahead. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"HOLD ON!" shouted Michelle as Bella climbed onto her back, she jumped on the log and it started to crumble under her feet. Getting to the other side just in time Bella turned her head to see the man stop and watch them as they ran off.

As Michelle slowed to a stop allowing Bella to get off her back.

"Next time mark it on the calendar so I know when not to be around you," said Bella looking around. "Where are we?"

"A camping spot that I found when this started happening," said Michelle dropping her bag and looking around before taking a map and a compass out of her backpack. "So the school is just west of here. That would be about an hour hike."

"Does your cellphone have a clock?" asked Bella, Michelle nodded saying. "That and an alarm."

"Great can't I just go home?" asked Bella, Michelle shook her head saying. "That is not a wise idea even for an emo girl like you. Cesare from the manga Cantarella saw your face, since he is new around here he would probably try to find away to woo you into joining his plan for world domination. That or use you like a snack and feed off of you since his father sold his soul to the Devil to become Pope."

"Once again your useless knowledge from the manga has actually kept me wary of people," said Bella, Michelle looked at her thinking. 'And yet you are falling for that Edward Cullen person who is so trying to get into your pants.'

"Hey Michelle if his soul was really sold to the Devil wouldn't he be able to jump across the river bank?" asked Bella, Michelle looked at her sister saying. "Oh crap I didn't think of that, he could have."

"Now what are two young ladies doing out in the forest alone?" asked a suave seductive voice causing Michelle to smack her forehead with the palm of her head with a resounding SMACK.

That is the end for now. Like it? Please review.


	6. Fire and Ice

I do not own any of the anime, book, TV show, or game characters in this fanfic

Chapter 5

Michelle was going to smack her head again when her hand was grabbed by Cesare, he smiled as he said. "Now we don't want to leave a mark on that pretty face now do we?"

"I don't really care," said Michelle glaring at Cesare, Bella could see her mental barriers slowly breaking down. She had to do something and fast or her sister would be susceptible to that man's powers. But what could she use, Bella began to look around for a large branch when she felt an arm touch her on her shoulder. Bella turned her head to the right slightly to see Cesare shaking his head smirking.

"Well now what are you looking for?" asked Cesare tilting his head to the side, Bella turned her body around before slapping him in the face.

"Shut the hell up you freak and let me and my sister go," said Bella glaring at him, Cesare freed her shoulder as he reached up and touched her face.

"Bella RUN!" shouted Michelle, Bella stumbled backwards as Cesare glared at her his eyes turning gold. Bella ran for her life but soon was caught by the demon with an angel's face.

"That hurt," said Cesare his face composed once again, Bella shot out her hand again focusing all her rage into the next slap only to have her hand caught. "I won't be fooled again woman."

"I have a name," growled Bella, she felt heat flow through her body and she concentrated on sending the heat towards her hand. "AND IT IS ISABELLA SWAN YOU FREAK!"

Suddenly a large fireball shot out and rammed into Cesare's face causing him to release his grip and send him flying. There was a large crash and the next thing Bella knew was Cesare laying on the ground knocked out but not a burn on him. Michelle ran over to her side saying. "Wow, that was just wow."

"Can you send him back?" asked Bella not wanting to see his face around town, Michelle nodded before concentrating on the male figure before them. The next thing Bella knew was the demonic male had vanished.

"Wow," said Michelle again staring at her sister. "Can you do that again?"

"I don't know how I did it in the first place," said Bella with a confused expression on her face. "I just focused all my anger and rage into hitting him. Then there was this heat inside of me, I just focused and..."

"Wow now I know not to get you pissed off," said Michelle, she pouted Bella smiled as she said. "You can get me angry just not pissed off."

"I am sooo showing you Kingdom Hearts after this week," said Michelle grinning, Bella felt slightly worried that her life was going to end if she knew what Michelle was even talking about. Michelle looked at Bella before giving her a hug saying. "Thanks"

"Your welcome," said Bella, though she was wondering why Cesare's mental tricks didn't work on her like it did with Michelle. She brushed it off as he was just trying to do more than one thing.

The walk back to the campsite didn't take that long, Michelle was complaining just for the sake of complaining and Bella was just tired from the days events. She didn't even noticed when Michelle pulled out some sleeping cots from a hidden place nearby, once the cot was placed down Bella laid on it and went straight to sleep. Michelle smiled as she brushed a strand of hair from her face saying. "Good night my twin, good dreams to you."

-The next day-

When Bella woke up she felt sore yet very refreshed, she looked to her right to see Michelle standing there talking to Aria about something before turning around with what looked like good food.

"I called Aria last night," said Michelle, Aria waved at her before Michelle continued. "She managed to get across the river with no trouble. She even brought us food."

"What about clothes?" asked Bella rubbing her head and moving the cot only to find that she had fallen asleep on a rock. "Ouch."

"Michelle decided that yesterday was the worst day of that period so you two can go home today," said Aria handing Bella her clothes. "Sounds like you two had quite a time yesterday."

"I don't even want to remember yesterday," said Michelle walking off with a bucket in hand. "I'm going to take a bath."

"In the river?" asked Bella, Michelle turned around saying. "There is no other source of water, unless you want to walk a few miles in a random direction until you find the hot springs."

"No I just want to join you," said Bella running after Michelle, Aria yawned and began to clean up the campsite. Michelle and Bella bathed in the river, Bella looked over at Michelle before asking. "So what happened after you fainted in Zack's arms?"

"Well I woke up in Nibleheim, Sephiroth attacked, got saved, fainted again, woke up in Shinra Headquarters, pouted for a whole month after Zack's death, met Reno, joined the Turks, got my cool cellphone, 'rescued' Trysten from Ichimaru Gin, and made it back home before dinner. Literally," said Michelle, rubbing down her body with water before walking onto the grass with a bucket full of water. She washed her hair with shampoo, splashed water on her head, got more water, repeated step two and three four more times, washed her body with soap, repeated step two and three five more times before grabbing her towel and dried off. Bella completed steps one, two and three before rinsing for a final time and dried off as well.

"Michelle what do you think of Edward Cullen?" asked Bella, Michelle looked at her sister before saying. "You're better off with Pein, not Nagato, spikey orange haired Pein. Cullen just rubs me the wrong way, I don't like anyone who would hurt the ones they love just to protect them."

"I see your point," said Bella thinking for a bit as they finished drying off and put back on their clothes, Michelle with some protection. "So does everyone of our siblings have a power?"

"Trysten as you know can control shadows, Aria any type of sound you can think of plus vibrations, Karl can create explosions, you know my power of anime awesomeness," said Michelle smiling at her sister as they walked back with their clothes. "I noticed that you have a fan club."

"Yeah I'm hoping that it will die down," said Bella sighing, Michelle put a hand on her shoulder saying." For all of our sakes."

"You're included in there?" asked Bella, Michelle smiled saying. "They will be asking the siblings for the information they need to ask you out. Do you know how annoying that is?"

"Yeah I do," said Bella, Michelle looked confused. "You, Aria, and Trysten all had a funclub back in Arizona before we moved."

"I had no clue," said Michelle frowning. "If I did I probably would have beat the crap out of them for bugging my precious sibling."

"Why are you acting so nice?" asked Bella, Michelle looked at her saying. "Because I want to be?"

"You really have no idea do you," said Bella, Michelle shook her head grinning as they made it back to the camp, packed up, and started their trek to school. It didn't seem that long even though it was and they made it to school in record time. Bella noticed that Karl took the truck to school and was glaring at the Cullen siblings minus Edward who was also waiting by her car. Trysten was staring at Edward's sister, Alice, who was looking at her clothes with a small smile on her face.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on here?" asked Michelle who was wearing a Ciel cosplay, the anime fangirls squealed a bit too loud since they could hear it from the other side of the parking lot.

"Honestly I just think they want to know why their precious sibling is acting so strangely and skipping school today," said Karl, Michelle for once looked serious earning more squeals she paused, gathering her thoughts, before saying. "Maybe he decided to get a head start on his Senior Project papers and decided to go find somewhere where there is peace and quiet with no madmen with guns trying to kill him."

Her voice had rang clearly throughout the parking lot as she turned her head to look at the students. Some of them had frozen as if they didn't even think about their Senior Project.

"Thank you Michelle for reminding us," said Karl, irritation lacing his voice, Michelle grinned as she said. "Well I already started on my paperwork what about the rest of you lazy bums."

"I already started on mine," said a pixielike girl with short black hair, Michelle looked at her. "The paperwork that is."

"Really what are you doing?" asked Michelle, the girl smiled saying. "Doing a biography, not of someone who is dead, but is going to die. Get the story from their mouth."

"Wow that might work," said Michelle staring at the girl as is observing her. "Let me guess you're mentor is... the person you're doing the biography on."

"No but close," said the girl, Michelle looked at her carefully, it looked kind of silly seeing as she only had one eye showing at the moment the black haired female held out her hand. "I'm Alice Cullen by the way."

"Michelle Swan," said Michelle shaking her hand. "Would your brother, if my sister Bella ever gets together with him, hurt her by accident if he was trying to protect her either physically or mentally."

"Michelle!" said Bella her face turning red, Aria grinned before dragging her towards the school saying. "Don't worry, Michelle always does things like this. You better hurry up back there, we have school you know."

"Yeah yeah go on ahead," said Michelle, Alice nodded towards her siblings who went on without her. Michelle and Alice started walking towards the school entrance fast enough to get there in time but slow enough for them to continue their conversation.

"I don't think Edward would realize if he had hurt her until after the fact," said Alice carefully, she looked towards Michelle. "You can hurt him if he hurt her beyond repair but if she can be repaired you need to be there for her."

"Okay fine," said Michelle pouting, Alice grinned saying. "You never told me what you're doing for you're Senior Project."

"Drawing a manga," said Michelle blushing, Alice's grin grew wider. "Oh come on are you not telling me something."

"You have a very uncanny ability to make friends with the most unusual people," said Alice, Michelle shrugged her shoulders. "You're dressed up like Ciel from Black Butler aren't you?"

"I prefer the name Kuroshitsuji but yeah I am," said Michelle, she obviously didn't peg Alice for the anime fan. "I didn't realize that you knew about anime."

"Trust me I need to keep up with everything that is going including anime," said Alice, she looked towards Michelle. "But I was surprised about what you did yesterday, I didn't expect Alucard. Someone a little less dangerous than that man."

"Sorry I have a tendency to hate what is beautiful," said Michelle grinning sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck. "So where is your dear brother anyways?"

"Oh he had to leave," said Alice as they walked through the halls, they had to go their separate ways. "Personal reasons."

"I will kill him if he ran away because of Bella," said Michelle pleasantly but the students backed away feeling her menacing aura. "By Alice talk to you later."

Alice watched the girl with amber eyes as she ran off to her class, she smiled saying quietly to herself. "There will never be a dull moment with the Swan family around."

After school Bella, Michelle, Trysten, Karl, and Aria all piled up in the old truck and Bella started on home. Michelle was chatting on her cellphone again, she seemed to be having an intense discussion with someone. It seemed like she was chewing someone out, before sighing saying. "Fine I'll find a new place to camp out during this time, but I need to be close by. Yes I'll stay at home tonight while you check up good locations. Bye Red."

"Who was that Michelle?" asked Trysten as Michelle snapped her phone shut saying. "Reno found out about the little incident with Demon Boriga, I don't know how but he wants me to stay home this time until they find a better place."

"Finally a bed," said Bella, Michelle glared at her before saying. "I didn't hear you complaining about sleeping on the ground yesterday."

"That's because I was dead tired from saving you," snapped Bella, Michelle looked off to the side. "I have a question, why is it that man's mind tricks didn't work on me?"

"I don't know," said Michelle staring off into space, Bella frowned before focusing on the road. When they got back to their house Bella was the first one inside, followed by Karl, Trysten, and Aria. Michelle stayed behind saying. "What do think, can you get anything from her?"

"No nothing," said a shadowy figure next to Michelle, he looked over. "Maybe a natural mental shield."

"Maybe," said Michelle standing up and grabbing her bag. "Keep an eye on the ninjas for me, I don't know what trouble they're going to get into."

"Fine," said the shadowy figure before vanishing, Michelle hopped over the side of the truck before walking into the house. Trysten looked at her saying. "Spacing out again."

"Yeah," said Michelle, she walked upstairs and into her room, suddenly there was a squeal and a loud crashing sound.

"MICHELLE!" shouted Carl, Michelle grinned shouting. "WHAT IT'S A PRESENT!"

There was a loud rushing sound as Trysten ran upstairs holding the arm of a man with short silver hair and a large grin on his face.

"Best present ever," said Trysten before running back downstairs and out of the house. Michelle grinned before closing her door and placed her backpack on the ground, she heard the shower running and laughed a little knowing that it was Bella. She sat down at her desk and began working on her homework.

Bella started on her homework the moment she got out of the shower, she worked on it for a good fives hours until she went downstairs and was going to cook dinner but found Charlie standing there looking very irritated at the stove. Bella's gaze wandered before landing on the table seeing the ninjas sitting there smirking.

"You know we could just cook," said Tobi, Charlie looked at him, Bella marched into the kitchen and pointed to the dinning room saying. "I'll cook you set the table."

"I have no problems there," said Charlie he glanced over at Tobi who was now examining a piece of chocolate. "I just found out that these teachers are new here so I decided to throw them a party for them."

"I'll help with the food," said Michelle running downstairs nearly leaping, Trysten and Gin walked inside. Karl didn't even hear them and Aria was asleep on her bed.

"Oh and who's this?" asked Charlie, Gin proudly introduced himself... in Japanese. "Michelle."

"He said his name was Ichimaru Gin," said Michelle chopping the lettuce while Bella started on the spaghetti. "Ichimaru is his last name Gin is his first."

"Alright," said Charlie, Trysten smiled at him saying. "He's just looking for a house and getting to know the people around here."

Gin said something causing Trysten to laugh and Charlie to raise an eyebrow, Tobi translated. "He said that if the people here are as nice as the house he might actually stay here. Oh and that he should learn english fast."

"How on earth do you know english?" asked Michelle putting the lettuce into the bowl and started on the tomatoes.

"Not that hard," said Tobi looking at the chocolate before unwrapping it and taking off his mask in order to take a bite out of the chocolaty treat. Gin stared at him causing Tobi to pause and break the chocolate in half and gave it to Gin. They both grinned and took a large bite out of the delicious treat. Once the food was done, the group decided to eat outside seeing as there where more people than folding chairs. Itachi and Charlie had a discussion on teaching methods for recognizing criminals. Bella yawned before heading into her room saying goodnight to everyone got into her pajamas, brushed her teeth before checking her mail. A few minutes later she sent a message to her mother responding to the other messages her mother sent her and most likely the siblings as well. Bella yawned before wandering over to her bed, slipped under her covers and fell asleep almost immediately.

While Bella was sleeping a chill ran through her body instead of the warmth she had felt yesterday. She frowned in her sleep concentrating on sending out the chill towards anything but the electronics, lights, plugs, and cords. The sound of ice forming sounded throughout the house but no one noticed since they where all asleep.

When Bella woke up the next morning to her alarm clock the first thing she noticed was that it was freezing in her room. She opened her eyes and what does she see but a sheet of ice covering her entire room minus the electronics.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," said Bella looking around her room not taking notice that she was untouched. "MICHELLE!"

That is the end for now. Like it? Please review.


	7. Chilly

I do not own any of the anime, book, TV show, or game characters in this fanfic

Chapter 5: Chilly

Michelle did not like getting woken up, she hated it in fact, but there was something in Bella's voice that caused her to rush towards her sister's room. She reached for the doorknob and attempted to turn it but not only would it not budge it was ice cold.

"Bella what did you do?" asked Michelle glaring at the door, a meek voice responded. "I just wen to bed and woke up it was like this!"

"Wow not only fire but ice as well," stated Michelle before thinking. "Okay try to release heat from your body, not fire just heat."

"But I don't know how to do that!" shouted Bella, Michelle growled before once again shouting. "FOCUS!"

-In the room-

Bella was scared but when she heard her sister shouting at her to focus that's what she did. She closed her eyes and was focusing on releasing heat from her body, the room was getting a little warmer bit by bit. The ice was melting and the water from the ice evaporating so her room was dry. The door opened and there stood Michelle smiling, she ran over to her sister and gave her a hug. Michelle wrapped her arms around Bella saying. "You did good Bella."

"IT WAS COLD!" shouted Bella clinging to her sister harder causing Michelle to squeak, Bella stood back before sneezing into her sleeve.

"There is a cup of hot chocolate with your name on it," said Michelle, she peered out into the hallway before sighing. "Good thing you woke me up or we would have had idiots on our hand."

"W-w-what does that mean?" stuttered Bella, her teeth chattering since she was still cold as her sister led her down the stairs. Once they reached the kitchen Michelle heated up some milk before putting the hot chocolate mix in and stirred it, she then went to the fridge and got some whip cream. That ended up on top of the hot chocolate with a strawberry.

"Here you go," said Michelle handing the cup to Bella who accepted it gratefully and took a sip.

"Michelle your little surprise kind of made me jump," said Spirit looking up towards her room.

"What happened?" asked Bella kind of worried what her sister did.

"Well I was staying up watching Star Wars: The Phantom Menace and I was just in the middle of a good dream," said Michelle avoiding some of the details of said dream. "And when you woke me up it gave me a start and someone kind of came out."

"Who?" asked Bella as a familiar whooshing sound that came twice. "Oh no, not him, Michelle."

"My favorite Zabrak," said Michelle wincing before concentrating. "Okay gone at least no lightsaber he was just really really confused."

"Darth Maul?" asked Bella choking for a bit looking at her sister who nodded weakly. "How... when? Never mind don't answer that."

"Then I won't," said Michelle smiling as she took Bella's arm before moving out the door silently. "Come on you are going to train."

"Huh?" asked Bella her eyes going wide before the world began to fade before her eyes, suddenly the sensation that Michelle had told her about came into play. The one where it felt like you were stuffed into a tight box sort of feeling then squeezed though a tube. Bella squeezed her eyes tightly until she felt normal and the rain falling on her face.

"Wait a minute this is the same damn place I ended up at except hmmmm no SOLDIER," said Michelle looking around before opening her cellphone and dialing a number. "Yeah Reno I'm by Nibelheim with my sis... you know the one you told about Sephiroth. Hey she told me about that... I need a ride. Oh shut up. Yeah we will be safe, see you later... wait, no she doesn't get airsick. Bye."

"Your friend?" asked Bella raising an eyebrow before she felt hot breath across her neck. "Michelle, there is something breathing down my neck."

"Belle release your ice," said Michelle calmly, Bella nodded before focusing on the cold shards of ice flew everywhere. Michelle smashed the ice shards away from her using her hands and her feet before kicking a monster away from behind her.

"Mind if I help a bit?" asked the copper haired boy smashing a monster away from Bella's head.

"Welcome to the party, Bella fire," said Michelle kicking the monster in what looked like a jaw. Bella this time focused on the heat and flames shot out.

"Bella focus on forming the flames," instructed Michelle to her sister, Bella nodded as Michelle backflipped out the way of an attack. Bella let the flames form into a whip and smacked the monsters away before circling it around her head before cracking it.

-FFVII world three months later-

"So no one will notice that we are gone?" asked Bella sitting at the table at the inn eating some food before taking a sip out of the cup that was in her other hand.

"Well I haven't figured the entire time systems for all of the dimensions/worlds," said Michelle before taking out paper and writing utensils before drawing something. "You see the time passes faster here compared to our dimension/world. However when we get back we won't even have aged but our minds and bodies would remember everything."

"Okay I can get that," said Bella nodding looking at the paper before taking a bite out of the food. "By the way when is this Reno getting here?"

"He said he got caught up in a few things missions sort of things," said Michelle setting down her cup shaking her head. "He doesn't like the fact that we are out here alone."

"Where's mystery man?" asked Bella lifting her leg, she wore dark pants and a dark blue shirt, her hair was tied up in a ponytail, her skin still pale but her muscles were toned a little more from all the traveling they did. They were at an inn at Rocket Town, after hiking through the mountains from Nibelheim.

"Can't you just take us back home?" asked Bella shifting in the seat for a bit people had a tendency of staring at the.

"Not yet," said Michelle sighing as she rubbed the side of her head. "I've been getting headaches every single time I try. It's like something is blocking my ability."

"Could be either Shinra or the Planet," said Bella patting her sister on the arm before standing up. "Come on we have to go, your friend is taking way to long and I don't want to be caught sitting here just in case trouble comes our way."

"Agreed," said Michelle before paying for the food, they both headed out of the inn and towards the entrance of the town. "We need to get to Costa Del Sol in order to get over to Junon then hike the mountains so we stay away from the marsh. Should take a while but at least we will be training."

"I have a question why do monster drop Gil anyways?" asked Bella causing her sister to shrug. "I mean bandits I understand but the bugs I don't."

"Come on before trouble finds us," said Michelle as they left the town and towards the mountains.

Around five weeks of traveling Reno finally found the two girls and picked them up. He took them to Midgar where they met the most unpleasant fellow, Hojo, who turned out to be the cause of Michelle's problems. After getting everything sorted out, meaning no one wanted to be on the end of Bella's miniature sun, not even President Rufus Shinra. Though he wouldn't say that out loud, Bella in the time she spent in the world of Final Fantasy decided to spend most of it working on creating powerful moves. Something that the copper haired boy suggested before they left was to act like nothing had happened as to not alarm their family or schoolmates. That meant Bella has to keep control of her temper and Michelle has to keep thoughts of squishing Edward Cullen with Megatron from becoming real. Michelle had to pout at that but then realize that the mysterious stranger had just read her mind. She wrote it off as a fluke seeing as how she probably told him during his random visits. Somehow his hair was messed up the last time she saw him, she could swear that if Zack Fair was alive he would have done that just to annoy him. Michelle focused, then her and Bella were swept back to their house.

Sorry for the short chapter I'm just getting back into writing and my mind is in a state where it can only focus on one thing... Transformers.

That is the end for now. Like it? Please review.


End file.
